New Hanover
New Hanover is one of the five American states in Red Dead Redemption 2 and the largest territory after New Austin. Description New Hanover is characterized by dense forests and open plains, comprised of three regions: northeast is where the densely forested Cumberland Forest is located; right in the center are the prairie plains of The Heartlands; to the east is the hilly and foggy Roanoke Ridge. Much like the state of New Austin, the territory is in the process of modernization and it is not fully settled yet, with only two towns (Valentine and Annesburg) and the small, run-down settlement of Van Horn. Despite that, there are numerous ranches and homesteads dotted around the state due to its lush and fertile grassland, most notably Emerald Ranch. The state's name is of German origin, as is Annesburg; this might imply that it is inhabited by some German settlers. It is the second largest territory in Red Dead Redemption 2 and, as such, there is a notable amount of wildlife and outlaws roaming its rural regions. In the heart of the state, the oil company Cornwall Kerosene & Tar, run by Leviticus Cornwall, manages a large factory which is heavily guarded and almost impossible to infiltrate without being attacked. Geography New Hanover is bordered by Flat Iron Lake to the southwest and the Dakota River separating Ambarino and New Hanover to the northeast, Lemoyne to the south and Grizzlies East to the east, bordering Cumberland Forest and Roanoke Ridge. Cumberland Forest lies less elevated compared to Grizzlies East, and serves as a transition between the mountainous woodlands from the plains. The region is one of the smallest in the game. Roanoke Ridge lies near the Lannahechee River and is an area of deciduous woodland, often covered in mist. It features a thriving mining industry, as evident in both Annesburg and some of the villages. The Heartlands is characterized by rolling hills and plains. It is not so highly elevated compared to other regions, aside from the buttes in the heart of the area and the riverbanks near the Dakota River. New Hanover, for the most part, is a generalized Great Plains state. It combines elements of various states including Oklahoma, Arkansas, Nebraska, Kansas, Colorado, Wyoming, and South Dakota. * The Heartlands is strongly based on the Great Plains region of the United States; the eroded chalk bluffs are reminiscent of the Pawnee National Grassland, and to a lesser extent, the Glass Mountains. Additionally, the grassy plains and forests are reminiscent of many areas in Colorado, Oklahoma, Kansas, and Nebraska, such as Green Country or the Colorado Foothills, and Valentine is a typical cattle boom town of this area. * Cumberland Forest is based on the Black Hills of Wyoming and South Dakota; the higher elevation of this area, combined with its spruce trees and lush grasslands, are typical of this region. * Roanoke Ridge is based on the Ozarks of Arkansas, Missouri, and Oklahoma. Further supporting this is its positioning to Lemoyne (based on Louisiana) and the coal mining industry, which peaked in Arkansas at the turn of the century. * Overall, despite mixing many elements of frontier states, New Hanover's geographic placement roughly corresponds to that of Oklahoma and Arkansas. Interactions New Hanover opens in Chapter Two after the Van der Linde gang relocates to Horseshoe Overlook in the mission "Eastward Bound", in which they flee the state of Ambarino after successfully completing a train heist. The gang sets up camp in The Heartlands region of New Hanover, near the livestock town of Valentine. New Hanover is where much of Chapter Two takes place. Arthur and the gang perform various heists and jobs around the Heartlands before being forced to relocate into the state of Lemoyne. New Hanover is revisited in Chapter Six, when the gang sets up camp in Beaver Hollow, Roanoke Ridge, after eliminating the Murfree Brood from the caves. Annesburg and the surrounding area are a focal point for the story during most of the chapter. Locations in New Hanover The Heartlands Cumberland Forest Roanoke Ridge Trivia * New Hanover takes its name from the real-life city of Hanover, Germany. ** The name is possibly a reference to the large diaspora of Germans that settled in America during the westward expansion of the country. The town of Annesburg has a German name, and is home to some Germans such as Andreas. * New Hanover has the most number of newspapers running in the state, with three being spread across Valentine, Annesburg, and Van Horn Trading Post. * New Hanover was established in 1796, making it the oldest established area in the game. * New Hanover was the 31st state admitted to the union. In real life, California was the 31st state admitted. Gallery NewHanover.png RDR2 New Hanover Panorama.png|Panoramic view of New Hanover Navigation de:New Hanover fr:New Hanover es:New Hanover it:New Hanover Category:Redemption II Locations Category:New Hanover